guerreros del pasado descendencia elemental
by retakelike
Summary: en la antiguedad 6 guerreros elementales detuvieron la peor de las catastrofes, pero solo lo detuvieron. muchos años despues las descendencias de estos guerreros tendran que erradicar el mal nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

**notas del autor:**

**esta historia es completaente mia yo "darksipping" con ayuda de mi amigo "gotrecks" publicado en la cuenta de mi buen amigo RETAKELIKE gracias**

**{}-pensando**

**¡!-alza la voz, se sorprende, u otra admiracon**

**GUERREROS DEL PASADO – DESENDENCIA ELEMENTAL**

**PROLOGO**

Hace milenios en una dimensión diferente se libro una gran batalla contra un poderoso guerrero llamado Lotordz que poseía grandes poderes oscuros . Después de casi destruir la tierra de aquella dimensión se movilizo a esta dimensión para intentar destruir la tierra que conocemos destruyendo los 4 elementos de la tierra, todos los humanos le temían tan solo de verlo con su imponente armadura y capa y una mascara que cubría su rostro de la cual apenas se podían ver unos ojos nunca antes vistos , pero cuando todo parecía perdido, un portal se abrió en nuestra dimensión de la cual salieron soldados con arcos, espadas, lanzas y armaduras listos para enfrentarse a Lotordz y a sus seguidores, los soldados que surgieron de ese portal estaban comandados por 6 distintos guerreros que habían seguido a Lotordz de la anterior dimensión para destruir a Lotordz con sus poderes elementales el de fuego que era controlado por Fox que era un guerrero que tenia una armadura roja como el fuego y una espada que tenia un rubí incrustado en el mango de la espada, después el elemento del agua controlado por una joven guerrera de cabello largo negro con unas pequeñas líneas azules como el mar, que poseía una armadura ligera de color celeste y poseía un arco y flechas poco comunes su nombre era Oceana , después el elemento tierra que lo controlaba una mujer rubia que casi tenia la misma edad que Oceana pero a diferencia de Oceana poseía una actitud firme y segura, al igual que Oceana ella poseía una armadura ligera pero de color verde con franjas doradas y una gran lanza que tenia unos cuantos símbolos raros ella se llamaba Terra, después el elemento viento que era controlado por un guerrero no tan joven llamado Wints que tenia el pelo negro un poco largo , pero a diferencia de los demás el no llevaba armadura en ves de eso solo llevaba unos pantalones plateados y una venda en sus ojos debido a que estaba ciego sin embargo sus otros sentidos estaban mas desarrollados que el de los otros guerreros y tenia como armas dos cuchillas grandes que tenían forma de media luna, después un guerrero que portaba una armadura plateada con un gran símbolo dorado en ella junto con su capa y un gran martillo que tenia grandes poderes luminosos tanto curativos como destructivos ya que este guerrero se llamaba Ángelo y era uno de los mas fuertes y líder de todos los guerreros, por ultimo y no menos importante Davion un guerrero pelirrojo con una bufanda larga y una gran espada, a diferencia de los otros guerreros el podía controlar los 5 poderes elementales no tanto como los otros guerreros, pero a pesar de eso el era muy habilidoso a pesar de que a veces era impulsivo, entonces surgió una gran batalla entre los dos ejércitos hubo muchas caídas de ambos bandos entonces solo quedaron Lotordz y los 6 guerreros elementales y:

**Lotordz ._ **así que todo se reduce a esto solo yo y ustedes seis

**Ángelo**._ ¡Esto acaba aquí Lotordz!

**Lotordz**._ ¡USTEDES NO TIENEN IDEA DE MIS OSCUROS PODEREEEEESSSSS!

Después de decir eso Lotordz alzo las manos y en eso surgieron nubes negras en el cielo cayeron rayos alrededor de Lotordz formando una barrera entonces Lotordz enterró sus manos sus manos violentamente en la tierra y comenzó absorber todas las energías elementales de la tierra, los seis guerreros se percataron de de eso.

**Ángelo**._ Maldición debemos de atacarlo pronto.

Sabiendo eso Lotordz hiso que su barrera se expandiera y golpeara a todos los guerreros mientras que al mismo tiempo ya se podía ver que la tierra estaba empezando a morir.

**Lotordz._ **Muajajajajajajajajajajjaja

**Fox._ **Maldición debemos hacer algo pronto

**Oceana._** Debemos detenerlo a toda costa aunque tengamos que dar nuestras vidas.

**Davion._! {**Oceana**}**

**Artemisa._ **Ella tiene razón

**Wints._ **No hay duda debemos salvar a las personas de este mundo

**Ángelo._ **Usaremos todo nuestro poder hasta el punto de destruir nuestro propio cuerpo si es necesario.

**Davion._** …

Justo en el momento en el que cinco de los seis guerreros se disponían atacar a Lotordz Davion los detuvo y les dijo:

**Davion._ **¡Esperen! No es necesario que hagan eso yo me hare cargo.

**Ángelo._** Que tienes planeado hacer

Davion solo lo miro mostrando una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro Ángelo se dio cuenta de lo que haría

**Ángelo._ ¡**Que! debes estar loco sabes que las consecuencias serán terribles

**Davion._** Se las consecuencias pero no permitiré que este mundo tenga el mismo destino que el nuestro.

**Oceana._ **¿De que esta hablando Ángelo?

**Ángelo._ **El…

Justo en es momento Davions se lanzo hacia Lotordz a pesar de que la barrera lo detenía y le causaba daño pero…

**Davions._ {**no voy a rendirme no después de tantas muertes} ughhhh….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

En ese momento la espada de Davions empezó a brillar y absorber la barrera de Lotordz

**Lotordz._** grrrrrr no podrás derrotarme yo viviré eternamente

Lotordz saco su espada llena de energía oscura para atacar a Davions al igual que el , con cada choque de espada se dispersaba gran cantidad de energía , Davions trato de dar un salto para poder atacar desde mas altura pero Lotordz atrapo la pierna de Davions en pleno salto y lo estrello contra el suelo justo en ese momento Oceana y Fox iban a entrar a la batalla pero Anguelo los detuvo

**Anguelo._** ¡ALTO! No pueden interferir esta ves debemos dejar que Davions se haga cargo esta ves.

**Oceana._ **De que estas hablando si nosotros seis no podíamos con el que posibilidades tiene el solo.

**Fox._** Ella tiene razón Anguelo debemos de ayudarlo.

**Anguelo._** y lo haremos pero deben de confiar en el y no entrar a la batalla por el momento ustedes se darán cuenta cuando llegue el momento.

En ese momento Davions miro Anguelo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía luchando con Lotordz.

Entonces la espada de Davions empezó a brillar y a llenarse de energía mientras que Davions miraba como su espada empezaba a emitir ese brillo sin embargo Lotordz aprovecho esa pequeña distracción para intentar matarlo pero solo logro herirlo en el abdomen , Davions aprovecho para concentrar toda la energía en su espada Lotordz trato de bloquear el ataque con su espada pero Davions golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la espada de Lotordz y …..

**Lotordz._ **¡Que! No puedes ser mi espada esta rota como es posible.

**Anguelo._ **Ahora guerreros formación de elementos

**Lotordz._ **¡Que!

Todos los guerreros de los elementos incluyendo a Davions rodearon a Lotordz formando en el suelo alrededor de Lotordz una estrella seis puntos y todos los guerreros elementales gritaron

SELLO ELEMENTAL

**Lotordz._ **Nooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lotordz fue envuelto en una luz cegadora y después de que el sello se completara solo quedo una pequeña caja dorada en lugar de Lotordz ya que dentro de esa pequeña caja se encontraba Lotordz.

**Davions._ **ugthhhh por fin lo hemos logrado

**Windz._ **Ahora esta encerrado pero…..

**Fox._** No hay duda el daño a la tierra ya esta hecho los elementos de la tierra están por extinguirse.

**Oceana._ **Ahora debemos

**Artemisa._ **De salvar la tierra

**Anguelo._** Entonces usaremos nuestras vidas para salvar a la tierra y resguardar la caja pakun donde encerramos a Lotordz será mejor empezar a tomar posiciones.

Davions se acerco a Oceana y le dijo….

**Davions._ **Oceana tengo que hablar contigo

**Oceana._ **Esta bien

**Davions._ **Oceana yo ….

**Oceana._ **¿Si?

**Davions._ **….. Espero que nuestra siguiente vida nos volvamos a ver

**Oceana._** ….. Yo también espero eso

**Davions._ **{Lo lamento}

**Anguelo._ **Vamos todos la tierra esta muriendo , para salvarla usaremos nuestras vidas para transformarnos en cristales elementales para poder restaurar la tierra , vamos ya es hora.

Justo en el momento en que todos iban a tomar sus posiciones Anguelo detuvo a Davions y le dijo

**Anguelo._** Alto Davions tu no puedes transformarte en cristal tu tienes la tarea de resguardar y ocultar la caja pakun.

**Davions._ **Pero Anguelo yo no.

**Anguelo._** Davions tenemos que salvar a la tierra no tenemos tiempo ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Después de eso todos tomaron posiciones excepto Davions mientras que los demás decían al unisonó ¡Por los poderes elementales usaremos nuestras vidas para salvar y liberar a la tierra de la eterna oscuridad!

En ese momento los cuerpos de los cinco guerreros empezaron a brillar para después solo dejar cinco cristales del tamaños de un hombre flotando cada uno tenia diferente color, mientras que Davions miraba tristemente los cristales que antes eran sus amigos mientras que el veía el cristal azul dejo caer una lagrima y dijo.

**Davions._ **Adiós amigos míos.

Después de decir esto los cinco cristales empezaron a brillar intensamente entonces se vio que la tierra de nuevo tomaba su color natural y fértil el agua empezó a fluir otra ves las nubes negras habían dejado de cubrir el sol y el aire de nuevo era respirable y por ultimo el cristal dorado empezó a brillar con mas intensidad que los otros cuatro cristales y todas las personas que habían muerto por esta guerra empezaron a ser resucitadas , después de que la tierra fuera restaurada los cristales se envolvieron en un gran has de luz y empezaron volar hacia el cielo y cuatro de los cristales tomaron caminos diferentes en la tierra , el cristal que había restaurado el agua se dice que se oculto dentro de un lago muy inaccesible , el cristal que había restaurado la luz del sol y el calor dentro de la tierra se dice que se oculto dentro de un volcán , el cristal que había restaurado el aire para que fuera otra ves respirable se oculto en la cima de una gran montaña , el cristal que restauro la tierra para que una ves mas fuera fértil se oculto en lo mas recóndito de una selva inaccesible y por ultimo el cristal que había restaurado las vidas de las personas que habían muerto , se vio que ese cristal simplemente se desvaneció nadie sabe donde puede estar.

Después de ver esto Davions se dio cuenta de que en los lugares que se encontraban sus compañeros antes de desaparecer estaban sus armas legendarios Davions tomo las armas de sus compañeros y decidió ocultarlas para que algún día si es que el mal reapareciera las armas estarían en buenas manos.

2500 años después un joven de 17 años iba de camino a clase cuando lo que le deparaba el futuro era encontrarse nuevamente con este mal.

notas de retakelike:

esta historia no me pertenece es de mi amigo darkshipping alguna queja, sugerencia, demandas a él. porfavor


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del que presta su cuenta para publicar la historia del autor: Esta historia no me pertenece en nada yo solo soy el editor de los errores ortograficos y el publicador en esta cuenta.**

**Notas del autor que no es retakelike: Esta historia me pertenece en un 100% por lo tanto soy el amo y señor de los personajes. **

**GUERREROS DEL PASADO – DECENDENCIA ELEMENTAL**

**CAPITULO 1: Destino**

Dos mil quinientos años después de las catástrofes la tierra había sido restaurada en su totalidad y el mundo había olvidado los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en ese entonces salvo unas pocas personas a partir de este tiempo un joven de 17 años peli rojo con cabello en puntas hacia arriba y con dos flecos llamado Gotrecks que vivía en una casa común con su único familiar que era su abuela , iba de camino a su primera clase universitaria .

**Gotrecks._ **ya me voy adiós abuela Jesica

**A. Jésica._ **Cuídate Gotrecks

Se cerró la puerta dejando sola a Jesica sin embargo cuando se estaba retirando para ocuparse de las tareas del hogar una puerta de la casa comenzó a emitir una luz brillante

**A. Jésica._?**

Jesica se percato de eso, ella abrió la puerta, había unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia abajo, la abuela bajo las escaleras y vio que una de las cajas era la responsable de esa luz Jesica se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

Mientras tanto Gotrecks se dirigía a la universidad a toda prisa debido a que se le había hecho tarde iba corriendo a toda velocidad, iba a pasar por una esquina cuando choco con una chica de su misma edad delgada con cabello suelto castaño pero con una pequeñas líneas azules con ojos azules como el mar, llevaba una blusa color celeste y unos pantalones de tela y un bolso café.

**Desconocida._ **Auchhhh

**Gotrecks._ **auchhhh

**Gotrecks._ **¿Oye fíjate para donde caminas?

Pero justo en ese momento Gotrecks vio con quien había chocado y se dio cuenta de que era una chica una chica hermosa .

**Desconocida._ **Oye tu eres el que debería fijarse por donde va

Gotrecks se sonrojó ligeramente pero después reacciono rápidamente y dijo.

**Gotrecks._ **tienes razón discúlpame yo tengo la culpa déjame ayudarte

**Desconocida._ **Está bien

Justo es ese momento en que Gotrecks toco la mano de la desconocida , ambos tuvieron una visión en sus mentes ambos podían ver a un guerrero y una guerrera de espaldas, se podía ver que ambos se tomaban de las manos no se les podía ver bien el rostro, después se vio que el guerrero le dio un medallón en forma de una gota de agua cristalina después el escenario cambio ambos guerreros desaparecieron todo estaba muy oscuro después se veía que alguien se acercaba dando pasos hacia ellos , no lo veían pero se escuchaban murmullos que decían …..

**Vos desconocida._ ¡**Me vengare, la venganza será mía!

Después se ambos vieron a un que una ráfaga de energía los atravesaba pero antes de que los atravesaran lograron ver una máscara con unos ojos demoniacos. Justo después de supuestamente haber muerto se dieron cuenta de que habían vuelto a la realidad ambos pensaron en lo que había pasado . Ambos se miraron fijamente un poco sorprendidos pero Gotrecks rompió el silencio.

**Gotrecks._** ¿Estás bien?

**Desconocida**._ Si ¿pero...?

**Gotrecks._ **¿Pero….qué?

**Desconocida._ **No nada olvídalo

**Desconocida._ **bueno ya me voy adiós

**Gotrecks._ **Adiós "me pregunto ¿que fue los que paso?"

**Gotrecks._ **O no rayos olvide que voy a llegar tarde a clases debo darme prisa

Gotrecks llego justo a tiempo a clases tomo su lugar ya que casi no había lugar donde sentarse cuando el profesor llego e iba empezar la clase alguien mas llego , era la misma chica que había conocido Gotrecks .

**Desconocida._ **Lamento haber llegado tarde profesor.

**Profesor._ **Está bien pero trata de ser puntual, tome asiento

**Desconocida._ **Si profesor

La chica tomo el único lugar que quedaba libre que estaba al costado de Gotrecks.

**Gotrecks._ **Tú eres….

**Desconocida._ **Hola de nuevo

**Gotrecks._ **Dime cómo te llamas

**Desconocida._ **Es un poco descortés preguntarle el nombre alguien cuando tú no te has presentado pero no importa me llamo Isis

**Gotrecks._** Mucho gusto me llamo Gotrecks

**Profesor._ **Hey presten atención que vamos a comenzar la clase

**Gotrecks-Isis._ **Si profesor

Las clases continuaron normalmente hasta la tarde al finalizar las clases todos estaban saliendo del complejo educativo. Gotrecks se acerco a Isis y le pregunto.

**Gotrecks._ **¿Te puedo acompañar un rato Isis?

**Isis._ **Está bien, pero no te hagas ilusiones

Llegando a la casa de Isis ya era casi de noche , ella se despide de Gotrecks

**Isis._ **hasta mañana Gotrecks

**Gotrecks._** Hasta mañana

Cuando Isis entro a su casa se preguntaba por qué tuvo esa pequeña visión cuando toco la mano de Gotrecks.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido que estaba muy oscuro que apenas tenían un poco de luz por unas pocas antorchas que habían en los muros se podía ver una sombra imponente que estaba sentado en un trono de pronto grito

**¿?._** ¡SOMBRA!

De pronto un sujeto que estaba con ropajes de ninja de color negro con botas y una máscara negra que le cubría su rostro excepto sus ojos que se veían que eran completamente rojos apareció enfrente de la gran sujeto desconocido arrodillado diciendo.

**Sombra._ **Si mi señor

**¿?._** Te tengo una misión

**¿?._** quiero que tu y las otras sombras iguales a ti me traigan un pergamino muy especial recientemente hemos descubierto su ubicación, quiero que me lo traigan sin importar que.

Mientras decía esto el miraba con odio una pintura en que se podía ver dibujado una espada incrustada en una caja dorada y bajo la caja un gran símbolo de una gran estrella de seis puntos.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Gotrecks su abuela estaba preocupada por el

**A. Jesica._ **Donde se pudo haber metido ese chico necesito que venga ya

De pronto alguien llega , era Gotrecks diciendo….

**Gotrecks._ **Ya llegue abue.

De pronto Jesica se alegra y abraza a Gotrecks.

**A. Jésica._ ** ¿Por qué te tardaste? Estaba preocupada.

**Gotrecks._ **Fue un día largo

**A. Jésica._ **Necesito hablar contigo

Gotrecks miro a su abuela y notaba una gran angustia y preocupación parecía que sabía que algo estaba por pasar. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor su abuela estaba seria y dijo.

**A. Jésica._** Presta mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte Gotrecks .

**Gotrecks._ **Si abuelita

**A. Jésica._ **Gotrecks tu eres descendiente de Davions uno de los héroes que salvo la tierra hace 2500 años

**Gotrecks._ **¿? ¿Abue te encuentras bien? "Creo que ya se enfermo"

Gotrecks simplemente no le creía sonriendo dijo...

**Gotrecks._ **Abue creo que necesitas descansar

**A. Jésica._ ¡ **HABLO ENSERIO**!**

**Gotrecks._ **Es que no entiendo nada

**A. Jésica._ **Acompáñame

Jesica decidió llevar a Gotrecks al sótano donde había ocurrido el acontecimiento de la mañana mientras iban bajando las escaleras Gotrecks decidió romper el silencio preguntándole.

**Gotrecks._** ¿Por qué me has traído al sótano abue?

**A. Jésica._ **Hace 2500 años un hombre quiso destruir la tierra…. se llamaba Lotordz. Nuestro ancestro Davions y sus compañeros se encargaron de proteger la tierra. Definitivamente eres su viva imagen podría ser que tu fueses su reencarnación.

**A. Jésica._ **El fue un gran guerrero junto a sus camaradas se encargaron de salvar y proteger a la tierra. El junto a sus amigos hacían una combinación única con sus poderes sin olvidar de que él fue el único que sobrevivió a esa batalla.

**A. Jésica._ **El se encargo de cuidar la caja Pakun donde encerraron a Lotordz y juro que sus amigos no serian olvidados por sus sacrificios.

Después de contarle esto a Gotrecks su abuela abrió la caja grande donde antes se había emitido la extraña luz y le dijo a Gotrecks.

**A. Jésica._ **Ven acércate

Su abuela saco una bufanda larga de color celeste claro tan claro que ya parecía que fuera blanco y no celeste parecía viejo pero a pesar de eso estaba muy bien conservada.

**A. Jésica._ **Toma esta bufanda Gotrecks.

**Gotrecks._ ¿**De quién es esto abuela?

Cuando Gotrecks sujeto la bufanda….

**Gotrecks._ **"¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Qué será?

**A. Jésica._ **Esta bufanda le pertenecía a ese guerrero , Gotrecks tu estas destinado a volver encontrar y resguardar la caja Pakun.

**Gotrecks._ **Debes estar bromeando abue yo no puedo creerlo

**A. Jésica._ **Toma esto también.

Luego su abuela saco de esa gran caja dos esferas que eran del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol que poseían unos colores cambiantes.

**A. Jésica._ **Son esferas que te transportaran a un lugar seguro que hallas visto antes , pero solo sirven en caso de emergencia y funcionan solo una vez.

**Gotrecks._ **Wow esto no lo puedo creer estas esferas son únicas. Lo veo pero no lo creo.

Después de esto su abuela saco de la caja un pergamino grande que sostenía con sus 2 manos.

**A. Jésica._ **Y este es el pergamino que te llevara a la cueva kundun donde está la caja pakun.

De pronto se escucho un ruido afuera.

**A. Jésica._ **¿Pero qué?

De pronto alguien entro por la ventana rompiéndola eran los ninjas sombra que se le había encomendado la misión de buscar el pergamino.

**1**._ Rápido quítenle el pergamino a esa anciana.

**A. Jésica._ ¡**Rápido Gotrecks toma la espada que está dentro de la caja!

Gotrecks todavía no salía de su asombro ya que parecía que lo que le dijo su abuela era cierto.

**A. Jésica._ ¡**Gotrecks reacciona!

**Gotrecks._ **Si ya voy

**2**._ Adonde crees que vas idiota.

De pronto el ninja de sombra lanzo shurikens hacia Gotrecks , logro esquiva los shurikens apenas mientras corría hacia la caja que le había indicado su abuela dentro encontró una enorme espada.

**Gotrecks._ ¡**Bien ya tengo la espada abuela!

Cuando Gotrecks tomo la espada una enorme luz cegadora lo cubrió a él y a la espada , haciendo que las sombras y su abuela se cubrieran sus ojos , mientras que en otra parte la persona misteriosa que les había dado la misión a los ninjas de sombra de alguna manera presintió lo podía estar pasando mientras pensaba.

**¿?._ "** Espero que esas sombras de bajo rango obtengan el pergamino"

De regreso con Gotrecks , el brillo había cesado y mientras que los ninjas de sombra dejaron de cubrirse sus ojos vieron a Gotrecks con otra vestimenta parecía el mismo traje del mismo Davions salvo la pechera , envés de una armadura con hombreras el traía un chaleco abierto y su cabello era casi igual al de Davions salvo los dos flecos delgados que tenía en la frente.

Mientras los ninjas de sombra miraban a Gotrecks por su transformación él decía…..

**Gotrecks._ **Me siento diferente creo que la abuela tenía razón. Este debe ser el traje de Davions.

Luego de decir eso los ninjas de sombra reaccionaron fueron directamente atacarlo Gotrecks trato de defenderse con la espada pero…

**Gotrecks._ **¡¿Pero qué rayos? Esta espada pesa demasiado.

**A. Jésica._ **¡Cuidado atrás tuyo Gotrecks!

De pronto un ninja de sombra apareció detrás de Gotrecks dio un salto hacia el desenfundo su espada listo para cortar en dos a Gotrecks.

**3**._ Muere gusano.

Gotrecks se dio cuenta a tiempo y salto hacia un lado esquivando el ataque pero dejando su espada en el piso.

**Gotrecks._ **Uf eso estuvo cerca , bueno por ahora no puedo usar la espada así que usare mis puños.

Gotrecks corrió una velocidad impresionante hacia el ninja de sombra que casi lo había matado dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza que lo saco volando hacia el muro , no solo su velocidad había aumentado también había incrementado su fuerza mientras tanto otro ninja de sombra trato de atacarlo con sus dos espadas para evitar ser dañado Gotrecks logro sujetar las 2 manos que sostenían las espadas del ninja que iban hacia abajo en dirección a Gotrecks mientras esto pasaba un ninja de sombra trataba de quitarle el pergamino a su Jesica.

**1**._ Dame ese pergamino anciana

**A. Jésica._ **No te lo daré

**Gotrecks._ **Ya voy abuelita.

Después de decir esto Gotrecks le tiro un cabezazo al ninja que logro aturdirlo , Gotrecks aprovecho esto para salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el ninja de sombra que trataba de quitarle el pergamino a su abuela embistiéndolo con mucha fuerza mandándolo contra una pared pero a pesar de eso los ninjas de sombra no se daban por vencidos y se levantaba a pesar de los golpes que les había tirado Gotrecks , Jesica vio esto y le dijo a Gotrecks.

**A. Jésica._ **Gotrecks toma la espada y agítala hacia los ninjas para que libere su energía.

**Gotrecks._ **Pero esa espada pesa una tonelada

**A. Jésica._ **¡HASLO!

Gotrecks fue corriendo donde estaba su espada a toda velocidad mientras que los ninjas ya se habían recuperado e iban hacia Gotrecks , el alcanzo la espada pero cuando lo intento levantar todavía no podía porque le seguía resultando pesada pero al darse cuenta de que sino hacia algo los 2 iban a morir saco fuerzas de su interior y logro levantar la espada y la agito en dirección de los ninjas de sombra.

**Gotrecks._ **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

De pronto la espada de Gotrecks empezó a emitir un sonido semejante al de un bum sónico y se veía como una ráfaga concentrada como en una línea que corto a los ninjas de sombra a la vez que salían volando por la explosión sónica al igual que algunas cosas que había dentro de la casa , Gotrecks no podía creer lo que había hecho primero pensó que había asesinado a personas pero cuando vio a los restos de los ninjas pudo ver que se desintegraron en cuestión de segundos saliendo de sus cuerpos como un humo negro que después repentinamente desapareció , antes de que Gotrecks dijera algo su abuela le dijo..

**A. Jésica._ **Gotrecks esos ninjas no eran humanos , eran demonios de sombra no te preocupes.

Después de decir esto Gotrecks se tranquilizo pero de repente algo le estaba sucediendo a Gotrecks.

**Gotrecks._ **Que me pasa abue me siento completamente agotado después de agitar la espada.

**A. Jésica._ **Creo que se debe a que tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a usar es poder.

De pronto se escuchaban pisadas que provenían de afuera parecía como si estuvieran marchando directo a la casa de Gotrecks. La abuela de Gotrecks hecho un vistazo a la ventana de afuera y vio un batallón entero de ninjas de sombra.

**A. Jésica._ **Rayos la espada a debilitado a Gotrecks el no podrá luchar por ahora .

Mientras decía esto ella se dio cuenta que no buscaban matarlos por ahora ellos querían el pergamino entonces Jesica tomo una decisión y le dijo a Gotrecks.

**A. Jésica._ **Gotrecks rápido teletransportate y encuentra a los 5 guerreros elementales debes , de detener el mal que se avecina.

**Gotrecks._ **No abuela no te dejare aquí vámonos los dos.

**A. Jésica._ **Lo siento Gotrecks pero si hiciera eso no dejarían de perseguirnos , cuídate y no te preocupes por mí.

Después de decir esto su abuela alzo el brazo y de alguna manera una de las esferas que Gotrecks tenía empezó a brillar y en pocos segundo el cuerpo de Gotrecks estaba empezando a desmatearalisarse mientras que el decía….

**Gotrecks._ **¡ABUELA NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Después de gritar eso Gotrecks desapareció junto con su espada.

**A. Jésica._ **Cuídate mucho Gotrecks.

Después de decir esto los ninjas de sombra tumbaron la puerta y ….

**6**._ captúrenla y quítenle el pergamino.

._ si señor

Mientras que esto ocurría , lejos de ahí dentro de la universidad de Gotrecks se podía ver que de repente en una de las aulas vacías apareció una luz de la nada para después solo dejar un Gotrecks cansado tirado en el suelo él se levanto y dijo.

**Gotrecks._ **Donde estoy, acaso este lugar será la universidad.

**Gotrecks._ ¿**Qué fue lo que paso?

De pronto Gotrecks recordó lo que había sucedido saco las dos esferas transportadoras y vio como una de ellas perdió su brillo y tomo un color más opaco.

**Gotrecks._ **Es cierto, abuela

**Gotrecks._ **Espérame voy en camino abuela

Pero justo cuando estaba en camino Gotrecks se dio cuenta que no podía dejar la espada allí así que trato de moverla pero era muy pesada.

**Gotrecks._ **Maldición esta espada es muy pesada como quisiera que fuera más pequeña.

Después de decir esto la espada de Gotrecks comenzó a emitir un pequeño brillo y empezó a achicarse hasta el tamaño de su mano. Después de ver esto Gotrecks dio una pequeña sonrisa y fue corriendo a toda velocidad en medio de la noche hacia su casa cuando llego entro a su casa vio que todo estaba destrozado , y aterrado por lo que pudo haberle pasado a su abuela

**Gotrecks._¡ **¿ABUELA? – llamaba en busca de una respuesta

**Gotrecks._ **¡ABUELAAAAAAAA!

Pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta entonces cayó de rodillas y se lamentaba por qué no pudo protegerla.

Mientras tanto dentro de una cueva remota se podía ver a un ninja de sombra caminar a través de unos pasadizos trayendo consigo el pergamino que le habían quitado a Jesica llegando hasta un salón oscuro que solo era iluminado por una pocas antorchas mientras que una gran sombra sentada en un trono lo miraba el ninja de sombra dijo.

**._ **Mi señor le he traído el pergamino como ordeno.

De repente esa gran sombra se levanto de su trono tomo el pergamino y lo abrió

**¿?._ **Humm…. Si este es el pergamino , pronto la maldad regresara a este mundo **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA!**

* * *

><p><strong>gracias al lector de este fic espero comenten para bien o para mal.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**notas del Editor: antes que nada quiero disculparme y responsabilizarme por la tardanza del capitulo actual, lo que pasa es que por aqui donde vivo hubo un sismo y en el ajetreo sali disparado para que no me cayera la pared y perdi el usb donde estaba este capitulo, tardé en ubicar al escritor y pedirle que me mande de nuevo su texto y ahora lo estoy .**

**esta historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto, le pertenece a ** "darksipping" con ayuda de su amigo "gotrecks" espero me disculpen por la tardanza.****

* * *

><p><strong>GUERREROS DEL PASADO – DESCENDENCIA ELEMENTAL<strong>

**CAPITULO 2: La guarida**

Después de unos días de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en la casa de Gotrecks se le veía muy serio en clases, había perdido esa alegría que se le notaba antes, muchos de sus compañeros se preguntaba qué era lo que tenia pero él prefería no decir nada, al terminar las clases Isis preocupada por Gotrecks decide preguntarle.

**Isis._** Oye Gotrecks por que estas tan callado.

**Gotrecks._ ** Es que simplemente no estoy de humor.

**Isis._ **No mientas estoy segura de que esa no es la razón

**Gotrecks._ ** Y tu como puedes estar tan segura.

**Isis._ **Aunque no me lo creas casi siempre se cuando una persona me miente en especial en tu caso es muy obvio.

**Gotrecks._ **Bien si quieres saber la verdad acompáñame y te diré la desgracia que me paso.

**Isis._ **Vamos no puede ser tan grave.

Diciendo esto con una sonrisa mientras que Gotrecks la miraba tristemente pensó.

**Gotrecks._ **"No tienes idea".

Al llegar la noche ellos dos estaban frente a una casa con ventanas rotas y puertas destrozadas. Isis al ver la casa le pregunto.

**Isis._ ** Oye Gotrecks ¿Dime porque me has traído aquí?

**Gotrecks._ **Porque aquí es donde vivo.

**Isis._ ** ¡QUE! Pero que ocurrió no me digas de que eres de esas personas que casi no tienen un lugar donde caerse muerto. Pero no tiene sentido por que las otras casas de los costados están intactas.

**Gotrecks._ **Shhhhh guarda silencio,eso es porque mi casa fue atacada

**Isis._ ** Si lo que me dices es cierto entonces supongo que ya habrás informado a la policía y a los vecinos.

**Gotrecks._ **No , no llame a la policía y a los vecinos les dije que estaba empezando a remodelar.

**Isis._ ** Pero ¿por qué hiciste eso?

**Gotrecks._ **Para protegerlos ya que los que me atacaron no eran personas.

**Isis._ ** De que estás hablando.

**Gotrecks._ **Sera mejor que entremos allí podemos hablar más tranquilos.

Gotrecks y Isis entraron a la casa , Isis pudo ver que algunos muebles estaban volteados o rotos.

**Gotrecks._ **Escúchame los que me atacaron a mí y mi abuela fueron ninjas de la sombra.

**Isis._ ** ¡Que! Debes estar bromeando.

**Gotrecks._ **Sé que es difícil de creer pero mi abuela me rebelo que yo soy un guerrero elemental y te lo probare.

Diciendo esto último Gotrecks saco de su bolsillo una bufanda larga.

**Isis._ ** Ok me estas asustando es enserio.

**Gotrecks._ **Estoy hablando enserio esta bufanda que sostengo en mi mano es una bufanda muy especial es de mi antepasado Davions que salvo la tierra con sus compañeros que poseían poderes elementales.

**Isis._ ** Pero entonces ¿por qué me estás diciendo estas tonterías?

**Gotrecks._ **Porque creo que tú podrías ser…

Pero justo en ese momento una pelota chiquita rodo hasta los pies de Gotrecks al darse cuenta de la pelota esta empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de humo dejando a Gotrecks y a Isis inconscientes.

…

Después de unas horas Gotrecks empezaba a despertarse noto que ya no estaba en su casa todo estaba muy oscuro pero podía notar que Isis estaba a su costado inconsciente todavía , de pronto se escuchaban pasos que venían al cuarto en donde estaban mientras que una luz se podía ver que se acercaba.

**Gotrecks._ **Esto no puede ser bueno será mejor salir de aquí , Isis despierta

**Isis._ ** Hummm…. ¿Qué paso?

**Gotrecks._ **No lose pero debemos irnos.

En eso Gotrecks se da cuenta de que habían barrotes enfrente de ellos , estaban en una prisión , de pronto se escucho una vos.

**¿?._ **jajajajajajajaja veo que fue muy fácil atraparlos a ustedes dos.

**Gotrecks._ **¿Quién eres tú?

**¿?._ **Como saben ahora son mis prisioneros permítanme presentarme soy Arios soy aprendiz del maestro de las espadas swark y segundo al mando de esta organización.

**Gotrecks._ **¡Que! Fueron ustedes los que me atacaron a mí y a mi abuela.

**Arios._** Así es , por desgracia mi maestro no está disponible para ver mi gran hazaña de capturar a dos de los guerreros elementales , después de todo el está viajando con los mejores ninjas de sombra en busca de las llaves y la ubicación de la caja Pakun y todo gracias al pergamino que te robamos.

**Gotrecks._ **¡Malditos!

**Isis._ **No puedo creerlo (**_"acaso lo que me dijo Gotrecks era cierto"_**).

**Gotrecks._ **Ahora veras.

En ese momento Gotrecks trataba de buscar en sus bolsillos su bufanda y su espada en miniatura pero se dio cuenta de algo.

**Gotrecks._ **¿Pero qué?

**Arios._ **De verdad crees que te hubiera dejado aquí sin precauciones.

Después de decir esto Arios ilumino con la antorcha un muro que estaba cerca de él en donde estaban colgadas una espada en miniatura cubierto por una bufanda y al costado un arco con su saco del flechas de color azul zafiro.

**Arios._ **Como puedes ver tomamos tu espada y esa bufanda que te permiten tener poder y para asegurarme de la victoria, me tome la libertad de buscar el arma de otro de los guerreros elementales.

**Gotrecks._ **Te refieres a que ese arco le perteneció a uno de los antiguos guerreros elementales.

**Arios._ **Así es , pero para su mala suerte de ustedes, cuando regrese mi maestro ambos serán ejecutados.

Mientras Arios decía esto último Isis se quedo mirando el arco zafiro preguntándose.

**Isis._ _"__Porque siento que ese arco ya lo había visto"_**

Isis miro detenidamente el arco de pronto tuvo unas pequeñas visiones de su antepasado.

(Flash back)

Se podía ver a una joven guerrera con cabello largo castaño pero con una pequeña línea azul , traía una armadura de características ligeras de color azul zafiro y un arco del mismo color, mientras corría atraves de un bosque se le escuchaba decir.

**Desconocida._** Debo darme prisa en alcanzar a los otros ya no quiero que más gente muera.

Después de esto todo se volvió blanco y después se veía que estaba en otra parte, podía ver que estaba apuntando con una flecha a una sombra negra grande mientras que otras cinco sombras estaban atacándolo.

**Desconocida._ **Debo de apuntar a un punto vulnerable.

Después de esto todo de nuevo todo se volvió blanco y después se podía notar que esa desconocida estaba frente a otra persona que tenía un cabello rojo, llevaba en el cuello una larga bufanda y tenía una armadura plateada pero se notaba muy dañada la armadura.

**Desconocido**._ Oceana.

**Oceana._ **Si

**Desconocido**._ Quiero decirte…. Que espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver.

Diciendo esto último, un poco desanimado.

**Oceana._ **Yo también lo espero.

Se podía notar que Oceana estaba algo triste por lo que le dijo , ya que ella esperaba que le dijera otra cosa más importante , de pronto apareció una sombra al lado de ellos diciéndoles.

¿?._ ¡La tierra está muriendo! Deprisa tomen posiciones.

Pero justo en el momento en que Oceana y el desconocido iban a tomar posiciones, la misma sombra que le llamo la atención detuvo al desconocido mientras que Oceana seguía caminando sin detenerse pero volteo por un segundo y dijo en vos baja.

**Oceana._ ¿**Por qué Davions?

(Fin del flash back)

Después de tener estas visiones de los ojos Isis empezaron a brotar lagrimas.

**Arios**._ Debo irme a esperar su regreso jajajajajajaja.

Mientras él se iba , Gotrecks trataba de pensar alguna forma de salir de la prisión pero después se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Isis.

**Gotrecks._ **¿Qué sucede Isis? ¿Estás bien?

**Isis._ **snif…snif si es solo que cuando vi ese arco , tuve visiones de una mujer que se parecía mucho a mi y llevaba ese mismo arco Gotrecks no me digas que todas esas visiones ocurrieron alguna vez.

**Gotrecks._ **No solo eso , estoy seguro de que aquella mujer que viste era tu antepasado.

**Isis._ **Quieres decir que yo soy descendiente de esa mujer.

**Gotrecks._ **Me temo que así es Isis.

**Isis._ **No , me niego aceptar este destino yo nunca pedí ser una guerrera elemental a mi no me interesa lo que hagan si está bien o no , no tengo nada que ver.

Pero justo cuando termino de decir eso , Isis recibió una cachetada por parte de Gotrecks.

**Gotrecks._ **Como puedes decir eso , estos tipos son peligrosos , es obvio que nosotros no seremos las únicas víctimas , personas inocentes están en peligro y tu solo te preocupas por ti , yo tampoco quise este destino , pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras que ellos ponen en peligro a personas inocentes ¿Qué acaso no hay alguna persona que te importe además de ti?

Después de escuchar esto, Isis entendió que Gotrecks tenía razón , no quería que algo malo le sucediera a sus seres queridos.

**Isis._ **Lo siento no quería decir eso ahora entiendo que yo soy descendiente de esa guerrera y que debo aceptar mi destino , es solo que tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

**Gotrecks._ **Lo entiendo , te prometo que te sacare de aquí pase lo que pase.

**Isis._ **Gracias Gotrecks.

**Gotrecks._ **Escucha Isis tengo una idea para salir de aquí pero tengo que pedirte un favor.

**Isis._ **Dime Gotrecks.

Gotrecks en ese momento se sentía un poco incomodo y con un leve rubor.

**Gotrecks._ **Es que pienso usar mi ropa para alcanzar la llave y necesito que te voltees.

**Isis._ **Es enserio, bueno está bien.

Entonces después de decir esto Isis volteo asía otro lado mientras que Gotrecks se empezaba a quitarse la ropa mientras que el se quitaba la ropa Isis no podía ocultar su inquietud y curiosidad entonces volteo su cabeza por un segundo y pudo ver que Gotrecks estaba usando ropa interior infantil.

**Isis._ **jajajajajajaja lindo patito el que tienes.

**Gotrecks._ **No es mi culpa , era la única ropa interior que me quedaba después de que me destrozaran mi casa , yo uso boxers pero no tenia opción ahora voltéate que no es muy cómodo esta situación.

**Isis._ **Ya está bien, cálmate.

Isis se volteo , después de decir esto y Gotrecks aprovecho para atar toda la ropa que se había quitado atándolos en un nudo cada uno , formando una especie de cuerda hecha de ropas , lo extendió fuera de la reja hacia las llaves que estaban colgadas cerca de las armas que le habían quitado , Gotrecks logro colocar la punta de la cuerda de ropas debajo de la llave después se quito uno de sus zapatos y lo arrojo directamente a la llave , la llave se cayó en la cuerda después Gotrecks jalo la cuerda con la llave.

**Gotrecks._ **Bien es hora de irnos , debemos darnos prisa antes de que se den cuenta que escapamos.

**Isis._ **Tienes razón vamos.

Mientras ambos salían de las rejas Gotrecks se estaba terminando de ponerse su ropa y tomo su arma y bufanda y le entrego el arco y las flechas a Isis.

**Isis._ **¿Por qué me entregas esto Gotrecks?

**Gotrecks._ **Porque esto técnicamente te pertenece , además es mejor que lo tengas tu que estas personas.

**Isis._ **Gotrecks no estoy segura de todo es….

Pero justo en ese momento se escuchaban pasos que se escuchaban mas fuertes cada vez.

**Gotrecks._ **¡Alguien viene!

Después de decir esto Gotrecks alzo su espada pequeña , para después notarse que todo el cuerpo de Gotrecks empezó a brillar y la espada volvió a su tamaño original , Gotrecks tenía la misma vestimenta de cuando lucho por primera vez con los ninjas de sombra sin embargo la espada aun le resultaba aun muy pesada , Isis no podía creer lo que estaba viendo , estaba perpleja pero salió de su asombro cuando Gotrecks le dijo.

**Gotrecks._ **Isis escóndete.

**Isis._ **Si

Isis corrió a esconderse en un pequeño hoyo que estaba en la pared de la habitación mientras que Gotrecks se coloco detrás de la puerta para intentar atacar fácilmente debido a que su espada era muy pesada para el todavía decidió que ese era la única manera de que podría salir de esta situación , sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad si fallaba estaría perdido junto con Isis , de pronto la puerta se empezó abrir lentamente y en eso estaba entrando un ninja de sombra , Gotrecks en ese momento reacciono y haciendo un movimiento con la espada trato de decapitar al ninja de sombra pero el ninja sombra logro agacharse esquivando así el ataque de Gotrecks por consecuencia la espada de Gotrecks quedo atorado en la pared.

**Gotrecks._ _"__oh no esto es malo mi espada se atoro"_**

El ninja de sombra aprovecho el momento y saco una de sus 2 espadas y trato de herir a Gotrecks con ella , en el primer movimiento Gotrecks logro esquivar el ataque , el ninja de sombra al ver esto saco su segunda espada para poder así acorralar a Gotrecks , mientras que Isis miraba escondida asustada.

**Isis._ **Que puedo hacer, quiero ayudarlo pero , tengo miedo.

En eso el ninja de sombra acorralo a Gotrecks en una esquina mientras que en ese momento Gotrecks está tratando de pensar en una forma de salir de este peligro.

**Ninja de sombra._** Estas acabado.

El ninja de sombra levanto una de sus espadas para poder así matarlo , Gotrecks instintivamente alzo una de sus manos frente al ninja para tratar de memorizar el daño justo cuando la espada estaba a milímetros de dañar a Gotrecks un poderoso tornado emergió de su mano logrando anular el ataque y mandando al ninja de sombra directamente a la pared que estaba detrás de él , fue tanta la fuerza que la pared en la que se estrello se rajo de tal manera que el muro estaría a punto de colapsar después de ese ataque el ninja de sombra se desvaneció.

**Gotrecks._ **¿Qué fue eso? Acaso yo hice eso, Isis ya puedes salir.

Isis salió de su escondite y corrió hasta donde estaba Gotrecks totalmente sorprendida.

**Isis._ ¿**Cómo hiciste eso?

**Gotrecks._ **No lose_** "ahora que lo pienso creí que después de haber hecho eso me sentiría agotado, pero no es así"**_

**Gotrecks._** Vamos Isis debemos aprovechar para salir de aquí antes de que se enteren de que escapamos.

**Isis._ **Muy bien.

Mientras ambos corrían a través de los pasillos estrechos , ambos se dieron cuenta de que esta guarida era como un laberinto que no tenia fin mientras que a veces se topaban con un guardia ninja de sombra sin embargo Gotrecks se desasía fácilmente de ellos uno por uno , mientras que intentaban encontrar la salida abrieron una de las muchas puertas que había en el pasadizo pudieron ver de que en ese cuarto había una persona dormida en una cama deplorable.

**Isis._ ¿**Quién está ahí Gotrecks?

De pronto los ojos de Gotrecks empezaron a brotar lagrimas.

**Gotrecks._ **aaaa…¡ABUELA!

Gotrecks corrió en dirección de su abuela no podía creer de que había encontrado a su abuela que fue secuestrada , pero justo cuando estaba a centímetros de llegar donde estaba un campo de electricidad que rodeaba parte de la habitación , lo detuvo y lo lastimo.

**Gotrecks._ **uuugggh.

**Isis._ **Gotrecks estas bien.

**Gotrecks._ **Ugg si estoy bien , pero debemos sacar a mi abuela de ahí.

**._ **Gotrecks ¿eres tú?

**Gotrecks._ **¡Abuela soy yo resiste, pronto te sacare de aquí descuida!

**._ **No lo hagas Gotrecks , no sé cómo llegaste aquí y quien te acompaña pero debes escapar, pronto vendrán aquí.

**Gotrecks._ **No abuela descuida yo te sacare de aquí.

**._ **¡Escucha! Gotrecks ellos me secuestraron porque yo tengo pistas sobre posibles ubicaciones de las llaves que ellos buscan.

**Isis._ **¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?

**._ **Gotrecks, ahora que conoces tu legado no hay nada que esconderte, sabes que nuestra familia desciende de uno de los guerreros elementales que salvaron al mundo encerrando al ser más oscuro que haya existido ,"LOTORDZ", y la única manera de liberarlo es atreves de unas llaves que estan esparcidas por el mundo, nadie sabe exactamente donde se encuentran pero nuestra familia ha guardado celosamente el mapa que tiene las posibles ubicaciones, pero no te dejes engañar Gotrecks; escucha atentamente el mapa es pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia, cuando lo recibí de tu bisabuelo mi alma joven lleno de curiosidad me hiso analizar el mapa ahí fue cuando supe que el mapa está lleno de trampas de las cuales solo conozco algunas, ya que era demasiado peligroso como para hacerlo sola y lo dejé.

Los tipos que me encerraron creen que se todas las ubicaciones del mapa y no me mataran porque soy la única que pudo descifrar la mayor parte del mapa.

**._ **Escucha Gotrecks aunque yo no les diga las pistas ellos buscaran de alguna forma en mi subconsciente , pero no te preocupes no les será tan fácil obtener esa información mi cabeza puede ser engañosa , ahora debes irte por favor puedo oír que se acercan.

**Gotrecks._ **Pero abuela.

**._ **Descuida estaré bien lo prometo.

Diciendo esto con una sonrisa de confianza.

**Gotrecks._ **Está bien abuela aun así te prometo que algún día regresare por ti.

Terminando de decir esto Gotrecks corrió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación mientras que Isis lo iba siguiendo antes de que Isis dejara la habitación siguiendo a Gotrecks la abuela de Gotrecks le dijo.

**._ **Por favor ayuda a mi nieto en esta misión, tu legado es tan importante como el de mi nieto.

Sin saber que decir Isis solo asintió con la cabeza y después cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación se podía ver a Arios sentado en un especie de trono viendo a través de una computadora pequeña que estaba integrada a ese trono.

**Arios._ **jajaja creían que iban a escapar sin ser detectados , toda esta cueva está llena de cámaras de vigilancia ¡NINJAS!.

De pronto aparecieron seis ninjas de sombra de la oscuridad de la habitación.

**Arios._ **Vallan atrapar a los prisioneros no dejen que escapen.

**Ninjas de sombra._ **Enseguida señor.

Justo en esos momentos Isis y Gotrecks trataban de encontrar una salida a través de este laberinto.

**Gotrecks._ **Vamos Isis debemos de encontrar una salida.

**Isis._ **Espera Gotrecks creo que vi algo doblando en este pasillo.

Ambos se dirigieron allí y se dieron con la sorpresa de que efectivamente habían encontrado la salida de la cueva , pero de repente empezó a aparecer humo en la entrada de la cueva y surgiendo de ese humo aparecieron los seis ninjas de sombra que había mandado Arios.

**Ninjas de sombra._ **No les permitiremos salir de aquí.

**Gotrecks._ **Maldición , Isis ve a un lugar seguro yo me hare cargo.

**Isis._ **Pero…

Antes de que Isis terminara de decir algo Gotrecks ya se había lanzado con su espada contra uno de los seis ninjas de sombra que estaban bloqueando el camino , los ninjas de sombra empezaron a rodearlo en eso uno de los ninjas de sombra lo intenta atacar desde atrás con shurikens Gotrecks giro velozmente agachándose al mismo tiempo haciendo caer al ninja que lo intento atacar después de eso Gotrecks extendió sus brazos hacia 2 ninjas de sombra y de la palmas de sus manos salió un remolino de viento de cada mano que mando a los 2 ninjas de sombra contra la pared , mientras que Gotrecks se desasía de los ninjas de sombra Isis trataba de llegar a la salida de la cueva sigilosamente en eso un ninja de sombra logra verla y entonces salta hacia ella , pero justo en el momento en estaba en medio del aire Gotrecks tomo de la pierna a uno de los ninja de sombra y lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el ninja que estaba por atacar a Isis evitando que su amiga fuera lastimada , mientras esto sucedía Arios observaba desde la recamara anterior a través del monitor como uno a uno de sus ninjas estaban cayendo derrotados.

**Arios._ **¡INUTILES! No pueden hacer nada bien.

De repente sonó el teléfono que estaba a su costado , Arios contesto.

**Arios._ **Aquí Arios ¿quien llama?

**¿?._ **Arios voy encamino a la guarida recibí tu mensaje la misión fue un fracaso pero quiero confirmar lo que me dijiste , no me decepciones ¡entendiste!

Después de escuchar eso Arios sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo sabía perfectamente que si su maestro no veía a los prisioneros su castigo sería terrible.

**Arios._ **Si maestro descuide.

Después de decir esto Arios colgó el teléfono y miro la pantalla del monitor del trono y se llevo una terrible sorpresa.

**Arios._ **Que como es posible que ya halla derrotado a todos los ninjas de sombra , grrr si quieres que el trabajo este hecho hazlo tu mismo.

Después de decir esto salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante , mientras tanto en la salida de la cueva Gotrecks había terminado de vencer al último ninja de sombra que quedaba.

**Gotrecks._ **Ufff creí que no lo lograría pero el entrenamiento sirvió , Isis ya puedes salir de tu escondite ya todo termino.

En ese momento Isis salía de su escondite corriendo hacia Gotrecks

**Isis._ **Gotrecks lo lograste, ¿no estás herido?

**Gotrecks._ **No descuida debemos irnos antes de que algo salga mal.

**Isis._ **Creo que tienes razón , rápido vámonos.

Justo cuando los dos estaban por salir de la cueva empezó a salir de nuevo humo de la entrada de la cueva de repente se escuchaba una risa dentro del humo.

**Arios._ **Jajajaja creen que escaparan de esta guarida piénsenlo dos veces ninguno de mis prisioneros saldrá de esta cueva.

**Gotrecks._ **Esto no es bueno tsk.

En eso Gotrecks saco su espada listo para atacar pero antes de eso se acerco a Isis y le susurro al oído.

**Gotrecks._ **Escucha Isis quiero que vallas corriendo a la salida tan rápido como puedas de lado izquierdo yo me ocupare de él , sin importar que debes de huir lo más rápido que puedas yo te alcanzare.

**Isis._ **¿estás seguro de esto Gotrecks?

**Gotrecks._ **Descuida todo saldrá bien.

Diciendo esto con una sonrisa.

**Isis._ **Está bien Gotrecks confió en ti.

**Gotrecks._** ¡AHORA!

Después de decir esto Isis corrió tan rápido como pudo en la dirección que le había indicado Gotrecks.

**Arios._ **No escaparas.

Diciendo esto Arios desenvaino rápidamente su espada para dañar a Isis , se escucha un estruendo y se podía ver que Gotrecks había bloqueado el ataque con su espada permitiéndole a Isis escapar.

**Gotrecks._ **Hey tu pelea es conmigo no con ella.

**Arios._ **grrr no importa por lo menos te capturare , vivo o muerto.

Después de decir esto Arios empezó atacar a Gotrecks con su espada velozmente mientras que Gotrecks lo único que podía hace era defenderse debido a la velocidad en la que atacaba Arios , al ver que Gotrecks lograba defenderse bien de sus ataques bloqueándolos con su propia espada opto por tratar de romper la defensa de Gotrecks haciendo una maniobra con su espada dejando ambas espadas apuntando al suelo momento que aprovecho para golpear a Gotrecks fuertemente en el rostro , mientras tanto fuera de la cueva se podía ver que la cueva estaba en una playa desolada no muy lejos de ese lugar se podía ver a Isis que se había detenido debido a que estaba exhausta después de haber huido de ese lugar pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por Gotrecks.

**Isis._ **Ahh ya no puedo correr más, pero.

(Flash back)

**._ **Por favor ayuda a mi nieto en esta misión, tu legado es tan importante como el de mi nieto.

(Fin Del flash back)

**Isis.__"No puedo dejarlo él podría morir pero tengo miedo"_**

**Isis._ **No ya no voy a huir mas no dejare que el ….

En ese momento Isis tomo la decisión de regresar a la guarida sin importar lo peligroso que era mientras corría el arco que empuñaba en sus manos empezó a emitir un brillo azul que empezaba a crecer ya cubrir el cuerpo de la joven .

Mientras tanto dentro de la guarida Gotrecks continuaba con su batalla contra Arios , Gotrecks había logrado descifrar un poco el patrón de los ataques de Arios logrando evitar algunos de sus ataques .

**Gotrecks._"_Ugth creo que estoy empezando entender un poco su estilo de combate podría tratar de atacarlo con ese ataque que use cuando secuestraron a mi abuela pero si hago eso puede agotarme totalmente y estaría indefenso"_**

**Arios._ **¡HEY ATENTO!

Después de decir esto se podía ver que Arios había dado un salto hacia atrás arrojando tres de sus shurikens que a diferencia al de los ninjas estas tenían la puntas curvas que iban dirigidas a su cabeza

Gotrecks al darse cuenta de esto se agacho rápidamente logrando apenas esquivar el ataque quedando las shurikens clavadas en el muro detrás de Gotrecks.

**Gotrecks._ **Fallaste.

**Arios._ ¿**De verdad eso crees?

Después de decir esto las shurikens que estaban en el muro empezaron a emitir un sonido.

**Gotrecks._ !**

De pronto las tres shurikens explotaron hiriendo en la explosión a Gotrecks.

**Arios._ **jajajajaja jamás subestimes a tu enemigo, chico.

**Gotrecks._ _"Maldición no debí distraerme , no tengo más opción que usar esa técnica así podre terminar con esto de un solo golpe"_**

Mientras que Gotrecks trataba de levantarse Arios corrió a toda velocidad para así terminar con la vida de Gotrecks , pero de repente Gotrecks logro levantarse y con todas sus fuerzas agito la espada en dirección de Arios gritando.

**Gotrecks._ **¡OLA DE VIENTO CORTANTE!

Mientras decía esto una línea gruesa de energía que viajaba al ras del suelo apareció con dirección a Arios .

Arios estaba sorprendido sin embargo a pesar de su sorpresa siguió su camino hacia Gotrecks sin importarle que la ráfaga de energía se dirigía hacia él , justo en el momento que la ráfaga estaba por alcanzar a Arios el hiso un pequeño salto girando al hacer logro esquivar el ataque por un costado y después arrojo su espada con dirección a Gotrecks.

Gotrecks podía ver como la espada se dirigía hacia el velozmente trataba de moverse para intentar evitar el ataque sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondía debido a que la técnica que uso puso su cuerpo en un estado de agotamiento extremo.

**Gotrecks._ **Maldición.

De repente se escucho el grito de Gotrecks dentro de la cueva se podía ver que la espada de Arios estaba incrustado en el hombro derecho de Gotrecks cerca del pulmón , se podía ver a Gotrecks recostado en uno de los muros de la cueva sangrando.

**Gotrecks._ **¡haaaaaaaaaa!…. Maldición no puedo moverme.

Mientras que Gotrecks veía su mano ensangrentada podía ver que Arios se acercaba.

**Arios._ **Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió verte realizar una técnica de viento sin embargo yo no soy como los ninjas de sombra que venciste , pero basta de charla es hora de que mueras.

Después de decir esto Arios comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia Gotrecks mientras que sacaba un kunai de uno de sus estuches que tenia.

Justo en el momento en que Arios estaba parado frente a Gotrecks listo para asesinarlo de pronto sintió un ardor en el talón de su pie al voltear a ver qué era lo que provocaba ese ardor se sorprendió mucho al ver una flecha clavada en su talón para después mirar hacia la salida de la cueva y ver a su otro prisionero que le había disparado con el arco y la flecha que le habían robado sin embargo esta ves vestía una armadura azul zafiro con hombrera pequeñas con botas celestes un pantalón azul con un faldón celeste y una armadura que cubría su pecho de color celeste que poseía símbolos extraños de color dorado.

**Gotrecks._ **Isis.

**Isis._ **Gotrecks estas bien.

**Arios._ **Maldita, debiste haberte ido mientras podías, ¡! Pero qué.

De pronto Arios podía ver que en el lugar en el que la flecha estaba incrustada estaba empezando a aparecer hielo que empezaba a congelarlo y cubrir su cuerpo.

Mientras que esto sucedía Isis iba corriendo hacia Gotrecks para tratar de auxiliarlo.

**Gotrecks._ **Isis porque regresaste.

**Isis._ **Porque no podía dejar a un compañero morir de esta forma.

**Gotrecks._ **Gracias.

Después de decir esto Isis saco la espada que tenia incrustada Gotrecks en su hombro con mucho cuidado para evitar abrir la herida más de lo que ya estaba después de quitar la espada , Isis ayudo a levantar a Gotrecks y apoyo su hombro con el de él para ayudarlo a caminar fuera de ese lugar mientras que a Arios se le podía ver que estaba totalmente congelado y cubierto de hielo no pudiendo mover alguna parte de su cuerpo salvo los ojos miraba frustrado como sus dos prisioneros escapaban.

**(2 horas después en la cueva)**

De repente se podía ver una gran cantidad de sombras que se acercaban a la guarida y una gran sombra encapuchada con una capa de repente la gran sombra vio Arios congelado con sus ojos totalmente atemorizado y le dijo.

**¿?._ **Veo que me fallaste Arios te dije que no debía subestimar a estos guerreros elementales recuerda que no solamente nosotros estamos detrás de la caja Pakun y no refiero a lo guerreros que te vencieron no quiero que vuelvas a intentar enfrentarlos sin mi consentimiento y ahora es el momento de tu ¡Castigo!

Después de decir esto se escucho un gran estruendo y un grito desgarrador saliendo de la cueva.

* * *

><p>que tal les parecio:<p>

editor: amigo perdoname, por perder tu capitulo.

****darksipping: ¡TE PERDONO MIS BO#&%!****

****editor: pe..pero..piensalo el sismo fue de 6.2 y no me vas a negar que no lo sentiste.****

********darksipping: ¡SI EL SISMO NO TE MATO YO SI LO HARE , VEN PARA...#$%#********

********a lo lejos se escuchaba el grito desgarrador del editor mientras en la luna su rostro aparecia como una figura espectral.********

********cualquier duda comentario, mensajes de odio no me lo manden a mi el editor mandeselo al creador de esta historia, me disculpan ********

********editor :retakelike.********

********COMENTEEEEN********


End file.
